<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connection (Kelikiin AU) - Illustrated by Jackalgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063231">Connection (Kelikiin AU) - Illustrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalgirl/pseuds/Jackalgirl'>Jackalgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection (the Kelikiin AU) - a fanwork of C.J. Cherryh's "Foreigner" universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Illustration, Original Art, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalgirl/pseuds/Jackalgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Visual supplements (art, memes, etc.) for the Connection series (the Kelikiin AU).  Artwork is by the author, unless otherwise noted.  Please do not download and repost this content without linking to this page, the Connection series page, or the work/chapter (when noted, as applicable, in the text accompanying the item).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machigi (Foreigner)/Rao (Kelikiin AU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection (the Kelikiin AU) - a fanwork of C.J. Cherryh's "Foreigner" universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kelikiin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">Kelikiin in the Wake</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://kataro.co/ao3images/JG_Connection-Cover-Snippet_signed.png">
    
  </a>

<span class="illustration-caption">A carved rendering of a pair of kelikiin with interlaced trailing tentacles, as imagined for the story "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003183/chapters/73871556">Kelikiin in the Wake</a>".  The background is paper that was hand-marbled by Ann Alaia Woods of <a href="http://www.aimiaartworks.com">Aimia Artworks</a> and then scanned and incorporated into the illustration.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Machigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">Machigi</p><p>
  <a href="http://kataro.co/ao3images/Machigi.png">
    
  </a>

<span class="illustration-caption">Aiji of the Marid Aishihai’mar, as imagined for the story "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003183/chapters/73871556">Kelikiin in the Wake</a>".</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fisher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Visual supplements (art, memes, etc.) for the Kelikiin AU. Artwork is by the author, unless otherwise noted. Please do not download and repost this content without linking to this page, the Kelikiin series page, or the work/chapter (when noted, as applicable, in the text accompanying the item).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">Fisher</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://kataro.co/ao3images/Fisher.png">
    
  </a>

<span class="illustration-caption">"Fisher", Machigi's mysterious rescuer, as imagined for the story "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003183/chapters/73871556">Kelikiin in the Wake</a>".</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Blade of the Taisigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">The Blade of the Taisigi</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://kataro.co/ao3images/Blade-of-the-Taisigi.png">
    
  </a>

<span class="illustration-caption">The Blade of the Taisigi, as wielded by Tema in the story "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30164877/chapters/74316195">the Killing Floor</a>".</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Granddaughter of the Edi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">Granddaughter of the Edi</p><p>
  <a href="http://kataro.co/ao3images/Granddaughter-of-the-Edi.png">
    
  </a>

<span class="illustration-caption">Rao, as seen in the retinue of the Grandmother of the Edi during the "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30339903/chapters/74789868">Conference at Najida</a>".</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sigil of the Taisigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">Sigil of the Taisigi Clan</p><p>
    


<span class="illustration-caption">Sigil of the Taisigi clan: a stylized taihi flower centered in its span of leaves, within a circular border.  The taihi is a hardy, aquatic plant native to the Taisigin Marid, and may be found floating on the waters of ponds, lakes, and hugging the shoreline in undeveloped bays of the Sea of Marid.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Machigi (at home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">Machigi</p><p>
  <a href="http://kataro.co/ao3images/JG_Machigi-Sketch-Wash.png"></a>
    
  

<span class="illustration-caption">Machigi, aiji of the Marid, as seen in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30799991/chapters/76029137">In the House of the Taisigi</a>".<br/>
Don't be fooled by his innocent expression.  The scoundrel has stolen that shirt from Duke Leto Atreides II ('Children of Dune', 2003, Jan and Theodore Pistek, Costumers).</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Seven Taisigiin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration-heading">The Seven Taisigiin</p>
<p>
    


<span class="illustration-caption">Banner from the famous Marid machimi, "The Seven Taisigiin".</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>